The ferrite core, the stacked electromagnetic steel plate, the soft magnetic metal powder core (the core prepared by a mold forming process, an injection molding process or a sheet molding process, etc.) and the like may be used as the magnetic core material for a reactor or an inductor, wherein, the reactor or the inductor is to be utilized in the application where a large current is to be applied. The stacked electromagnetic steel plate has a high saturated magnetic flux density, but the iron loss becomes higher when the driving frequency of the power supply exceeds tens of kilohertz (kHz) which causes a decreased efficiency. On the other hand, although the ferrite core is a magnetic core material with a low loss at a high frequency, it has a low saturated magnetic flux density, leading to a large size.
The soft magnetic metal powder core is becoming wide-spread because it has less iron loss at a high frequency than the stacked electromagnetic steel plate and also has a larger saturated magnetic flux density than the ferrite core. However, although its loss is less than that of the stacked electromagnetic steel plate, the loss is not that low as the ferrite has. The loss is expected to be lower.
It is well known that in order to decrease the loss of the soft magnetic metal powder core, the coercivity of the soft magnetic metal powder which forms the core should be decreased. There are two types of losses in the core, i.e., the hysteresis loss and the eddy current loss. As the hysteresis loss depends on the coercivity, the loss in the core can be decreased if the coercivity is lowered. The larger the grain size of the soft magnetic metal powder is, the lower the coercivity of the soft magnetic metal powder is. In order to enlarge the grain size of the soft magnetic metal powder (i.e., in order to enable the grains grow), a thermal treatment needs to be applied to the soft magnetic metal powder at a high temperature at which the grains can grow. However, if the thermal treatment is performed at such a high temperature, a problem rises that the soft magnetic metal powder particles are sintered and adhered to each other.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 has disclosed a technique in which an inorganic powder for preventing sintering is mixed to the iron powder and then a thermal treatment is applied at a high temperature. In Patent Document 2, a technique has been disclosed that an inorganic insulator is mixed in the soft magnetic alloy powder to prevent the powder from adhering to each other while a thermal treatment is performed at a high temperature.